


Темнота

by Lazurit



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кью умеет преподносить сюрпризы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Темнота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090) by [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla). 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность бете, Xenya-m, и всей команде Star Trek2014, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса FB 2014.

Разумеется, он ничего не видел. Ни разу; это всегда происходило в абсолютной темноте. Более того, именно темнота сообщала ему о том, что вот-вот случится. Даже во сне он достаточно осознавал окружающее пространство, чтобы заметить, как гаснет синеватый свет ламп «Энтерпрайз», оставляя Жан-Люка в кромешной тьме. Еще одна подсказка — тишина. Вездесущий гул работающего звездолета исчезал вместе со светом.

Он никогда не знал, что его ждет.

Порой это был оральный секс, самый умелый и неторопливый, каким ему случалось наслаждаться. Теплый рот и сильный язык — слишком шершавый, чтобы принадлежать человеку — ласкали его член, доводя до оргазма.

Порой к нему прижималось мягкое, податливое женское тело — изящество черт, длинные волосы — искусные руки доводили его до грани, прежде чем их владелица седлала его, и принимала в себя.

Бывало, что кто-то переворачивал его на живот и вставлял ему, резко, глубоко, почти до боли, а сильные пальцы впивались в его бедра, удерживая на месте.

И так раз за разом. Секс во всем его бесконечном разнообразии, все, что только можно пожелать.

Он знал, с кем имеет дело — как иначе? Но Пикар не собирался рассеивать чары случайным словом, неважно — сказанным существу во тьме или кому-то из экипажа.

Жан-Люк Пикар — человек высоких моральных принципов, но все же не дурак.


End file.
